Bajo efectos del Catnip
by Bird-05
Summary: Adrien compra una pelotita de Catnip para Plagg sin pensar que esta droga provoca una reaccion diferente en el kwami a tal punto que le afecta a él mismo, ahora devera controlar sus impulsos salvajes de cazeria para no dañar a Ladybug y Marinette. ¿Hasta que grado puede afectar el Catnip?
1. Inicio del desastre

**Hola, hola...** **Por primera vez escribo una historia larga, y vaya que es un reto,** **ya que esto contendra suculencia ;D**

 **Espero les guste y denle una oportunidad a esta nueva escritora.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **INICIO DEL DESASTRE**

Después de una dura batalla, Adrien decide ir a una tienda donde vendan quesos para su querido kwami. Compraría rasión extra esta vez, por que el muy travieso se comía todo el queso en un día, sin dejar ni un poco para recargar.

No tomo mucho tiempo pero salió del mini súper con una bolsa llena de queso apestoso para Plagg, ni bien camino unas cuadras, el kwami ya estaba dentro de la bolsa fisgoneando. Adrien iba a reclamar pero vio una nueva tienda del centro; una Pet-shop, allí había varios artículos, desde juguetes hasta ropa para mascotas. Eso formo una idea en su cabeza "¿A Plagg le gustaría un juguete?" Talvez no, pero nada perdía al intentarlo.

-¿Plagg, te gustaría que te comprara algo?

-Si, mas queso.

-No queso, me refiero a que si quieres algo - señalo la tienda - A muchos gatos les gusta juguetes o...

-Me ves con cara de usar juguetes - dijo con una expresión seria mientras cruzaba los brazos - tengo mas de 5.000 años niño, yo no juego.

-Talvez encuentres algo que te guste, así ya no tendrías que comer queso todo el día - escondió al kwami dentro de la camisa y entro a la tienda, busco algo que le guste a su kwami, pero este se negaba a todo sintiéndose ofendido ¿Acaso Adrien lo tomaba como mascota en lugar de compañero?

-¿Que te parece? - le tendió una pelotita verde a Plagg y este solo tapo su naricita sintiendo un pequeño mareo.

-¿Que horrible olor es ese? huele a cementerio de plantas allí dentro - empujo la pelotita haciéndolo caer.

-¡Plagg! - regaño mientras buscaba la pelotita, la vio debajo del mostrador y quiso tomarla, pero una señora de avanzada edad se le adelanto.

-Busca algo - dijo en tono amable entregándole el objeto.

-Quisiera esta pequeña pelota.

-Oh... buena decisión joven, es para su gato supongo.

-Si

-Bueno... esta no es una pelota común, dentro tiene un poco de menta y nepeta cataría, también algunas hiervas secas para gato. ¡De seguro le encantara!.

-Eso espero - dijo no tan convencido.

Y no se equivoco, al llegar a la mansión Plagg comenzó a reclamarle.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? - dijo el gatito haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Cuando Adrien le mostro el objeto, este desprendía su penetrante olor que lo mareaba - Puag... ¿quieres dormirme o que?

-Solo quería que te entretuvieras con algo mas que comer - le regaño mostrando el paquete vacío de queso que había comprado.

-Tengo un paladar exigente, no es algo que pueda controlar - levanto los hombros.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, por ahora tengo que dormir, mañana ay escuela.

Al día siguiente Adrien se despierta con naturalidad, se baña, se arregla y baja a desayunar, como siempre Natalie le entrega su agenda y luego regresa a su habitación por su mochila. Grande es su sorpresa al ver a Plagg dormido sobre la bolsa de compras con trozos de queso esparcidos y la pelotita de almohada.

ríe al ver eso, y mete a un dormido Plagg junto con el queso y la pelotita verde.

Después de clases regreso a su casa listo para seguir con las actividades matutinas, pues por la noche tenia patrulla.

Cuando se transformo en Chat Noir, se sentía mas ansioso de lo habitual, sus orejas se movían inquietas y sentía unos colmillos en su boca, era raro, pero mas extraño era ver a Plagg dormido en toda la mañana, sin molestar ni burlarse, tan solo tranquilo en su mochila.

Cuando llego a la torre Eiffel se sentó al borde viendo un momento la ciudad con una expresión tranquila, aunque se sentía ansioso por ver a Ladybug, como paso las primeras veces.

En un instante, el aire se impregno de un olor dulce. Chat cerro los ojos un momento al percibirlo, olía a Chocolate y vainilla. El sonido del yoyo hiso que abriera los ojos y sonriera sínicamente.

-Buenas noches my lady, tiempo sin vernos - se acerco a ella agarrando su mano y dejando un beso.

-Solo fue un día Chat - separo su mano y luego lo aparto con un dedo - vamos al punto ¿si?. Tu revisas el lado norte y el este, yo el lado sur y oeste.

-Antes... ¿un beso de despedida? - sonrió levantando las cejas mientras se acercaba, pero ella lo volvió a apartar.

-Déjalo así gatito - le guiño un ojo - ¡En marcha!

Chat bufo pero luego sonrió, lo intentaría al terminar la patrulla. Quiso avanzar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo se dedicaba a ver a su Lady; Chat pensaba en ella como una lucecita que se desplegaba por el aire con agiles movimientos de su cuerpo, sus suaves curvas meneándose al correr y saltar, su hermoso cabello que terminaba húmedo después de una pelea. Al notar donde se dirigía sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con hacer lo que ella había dicho.

Momentos después termino la patrulla. Ladybug se despidió de Chat, pero este por instinto la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Chat, pasa algo?

-N-no nada - dijo sin soltarla, ella solo se acerco un poco y se acuclillo a su altura.

-¿Que sucede minino? Te he notado mas extraño de lo habitual.

-No pasa nada - aparto la mirada, pues tenia un extraño impulso de sujetarle - ¿Por que dices eso?

-Para empezar te tardaste en regresar y también te noto muy inquieto. Se que eres muy imperativo pero ahora estas como si te reprimieras.

-Solo tuve un mal día, eso es todo - se levanto dándole la espalda a Ladybug - no tienes nada de que preocuparte - volteo y le sonrió - te veo mañana my Lady.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con el meneo de su mano, se despidió. Al instante comenzó su partida sin saber que Chat la observaba otra vez, pues ella era su luz: rápida, luminosa y... de color rojo. Nuevamente ese instinto regreso; quería jugar y atraparla. Cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Que me sucede? – palpo su cabeza unos instantes, pero aun así el deseo no se iba hasta que una voz se escucho en su mente:

* _Quieres ir por ella ¿no?*_

 _-No_

 _*Ladybug siempre te tomaba de chiste, ahora es tu turno. Ve, atrapa la mariquita*_

 **'**

Aquella voz tenia razón, Ladybug lo rechazaba y lo tomaba de una simple broma, pero ahora, seria su turno de divertirse; ser quien jugara con el bichito.

Una sonrisa sínica se formo en sus labios, abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos para atrás, se inclino un poco para prepararse.

-Voy por ti, bugaboo - la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo como fuego y exploto en su mente en excitación. Sus pies reaccionaron por si solos y corrió con objetivo de atrapar a la mariquita, pero cuando llego al borde de la torre se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Que estoy asiendo?! - se toco la frente sintiendo como sudaba frio - ¡nunca le aria eso a Ladybug!

Debía tranquilizar su alocada respiración y esos deseos muy fuertes que no podía controlar. Sentía mucha energía en su cuerpo; como si un rayo le cayera y le recargara al cien por siento y tendría que sacar esa energía; pero no quería a Ladybug para eso, claro que no. El respetaba a cualquiera y mas aun a Ladybug, ella era su luz...

* _Roja*_

Así que con nerviosismo se dirigió a su casa rápidamente, puede que el sueño repare esos indecorosos pensamientos y todo seria normal como siempre.

En la mañana ya se sentía como nuevo, aquello pasó, talvez seria por el estrés.

Se dirigió a la escuela tranquilamente, sin notar que su pequeño kwami estaba durmiendo en su mochila junto a la pelotita verde.

A quien vio primero fue Nino, se acerco y caminaron hasta el salón, pero en las escaleras percibió un olor, aquel mismo que sintió la noche anterior: chocolate y vainilla. Giro la cabeza para ver si Ladybug estaba cerca pero solo vio a Marinette. Bien, su mente le jugaba sucio de nuevo.

Los días pasaban normales, todo menos para Adrien que ahora estaba alterado por no poder concentrarse en sus actividades. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y se sentía cansando al llegar a casa. Maldecía cuando un akuma aparecía y al final de la pelea, salía primero para proteger a Ladybug de su bestia interior.

No quería lastimarla o algo parecido.

Aunque su suerte no estaba de su lado hoy, un akuma tenia encerrado a todos en la escuela; muchas de las puertas tenían un pegamento viscoso de color negro.

-Adrien, ¿estas bien? - dijo alguien detrás de el, pero no necesitaba voltear, sabia quien era por su aroma dulce.

-Si, todo bien - retrocedió sujetando a Marinette de los hombros.

-¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén, Ratas cobardes! - grito furiosa el akuma y lanzo esa sustancia por donde escucho pasos.

Ambos chicos corrieron para no ser atrapados por el akuma, pero, antes de llegar a un salón, la villana se pone en frente bloqueando la puerta.

-¿A donde escapaban ratitas? - sonrió y lanzo esas pelotas viscosas.

Por instinto Adrien salto abrasando a Marinette, como lo había echo antes con el Gamer. El concreto de la pared del armario del conserje evito que ambos cayeran, ya que el lugar era muy estrecho. La puerta se cerro violentamente haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-Adrien, tu... ¿tienes alguna idea? - dijo mientras forzaba la puerta.

-No, pero talvez Ladybug venga a salvarnos - dijo sonriendo como bobo al recordarla.

-No lo creo - susurro a lo bajo tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Debes tener fe - puso una mano en su hombro para que lo viera - ella vendrá a ayudarnos - por un instante ella le mira nerviosa mientras se ruboriza y Adrien nota esa bella sonrisa que le causa ternura. Ella tenia esa esencia dulce de Ladybug, aunque no podía compararlas Marinette es única.

Marinette pego su espalda a la pared para alejarse un poco y evitar que su rubor no se extendiera hasta el cuello, luego hace un quejido.

-Tengo... algo en mi espalda - movió los brazos para atrás intentando sacar esa cosa punzante. Adrien mira confundido - me... pica – movió un poco los hombros, y Adrien siente el cuerpo de ella restregarse por su pecho.

-Shh... - tapa su boca al escuchar pasos por detrás, pero la peliazul continuaba moviéndose haciendo que Adrien suelte un suspiro - Marinette p-por favor no te muevas - dijo nervioso.

-Lo siento... es que... esto lastima - ella seguía intentando sacar esa cosa pero mientas mas se movía, mas se incrustaba en su chaqueta y Adrien sufría las consecuencias.

-D-deja de moverte, p-por favor - la sujeta de hombros ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?! Adrien estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas por ser llenado nuevamente de esa sensación extraña y excitante.

-Esta bien, pero... pica - intento llevar sus manos a la espalda pero Adrien la sujeta y la pega a él, sus manos recorren su cintura hasta su espalda sintiendo calor en esa acción. Marinette se ruboriza hasta que siente como la molesta cosa desaparece.

-U-una escoba, solo era eso... - susurro en su oído haciéndola estremecer - ¿Estas mejor ahora?

-S-si m-mejor. G-gracias - tartamudeo con la cara roja; pero Adrien estaba luchando contra si mismo por mantener las manos quietas, aun estaban cerca y ese maldito olor seguía presente en Marinette.

-Debemos salir - se separo empujándola de hombros y al fin pudo respirar un poco, solo esperaba no perder el control mientras seguían juntos. Busco al rededor pero la luz era escasa, algo que ambos agradecieron.

-¡Agua! - le mostro un rociador para limpiar vidrios - quizás se quite con agua - Apresuradamente Adrien tomo el rociador salpicando sobre el contorno de la puerta.

-Empujas a las de tres ¿esta bien? Una... dos... tres - esta al final abrió y los dos chicos cayeron uno enzima del otro. Marinette abrió los ojos como platos.

-P-perdón... yo, yo...

-Tranquila - sonrió. La azabache quedo pasmada por eso ¿por que sonríe? Y en menos de un segundo, el rubio abre los ojos como platos borrando la sonrisa - q-quiero decir n-no pasa nada. Solo fue un accidente.

-Debemos buscar refugio - evadió el tema al instante que se ponía de pie.

Se separaron para ir a transformarse y luchar contra el akuma.

* _Atrapa la mariquita*_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **¿Les gusto o no? Espero que si.** **Los capitulos tendrán este tipo de contenido "M" talvez sean 20 capitulos no estoy segura**. **Solo espero que me apoyen con un review.**

 **¡Un abrazo mental y una despedida cordial! hasta la otra...**

 **Bye... bye... :)**


	2. Por Ladybug

**POR LADYBUG**

Al terminar de derrotar aquel akuma, que resulto ser una estudiante de química; ambos héroes estaban sentados en un tejado esperando que los minutos pasen ya que las clases terminarían pronto.

Cuando llego exactamente la hora de salida Ladybug se levanto primero.

-Debo irme Chat. Te veo esta noche en la torre - el minino estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que asintió instantáneamente, pero cuando la miro irse su instinto interno grito para detenerla.

-¡Ladybug! - llamo no muy lejos, pero ella pareció no escuchar continuando su camino.

 _*~Te ignora de nuevo*_

 _-No me escucho_

*~Como siempre ella n _o te escucha porque no le importas*_

 _-Esta ocupada eso es todo._

 _*~Ocupada alejandóse de ti. ¿Que estas esperando? CORRE, CORRE, CORRE, Atrapa la mariquita*_

La voz repetía como un mantra en su mente aunque Chat quería hacer oídos sordos. Trato de luchar consigo mismo en contra de su propio instinto, se revolvió el cabello desesperado intentando controlarse hasta el punto de ya no soportarlo y dejarse llevar. Levanto la mirada con una expresión seria y ojos entrecerrados trazando mentalmente el camino que había recorrido su presa.

Tomo el bastón de su espalda, se enderezo y comenzó a correr por los edificios siguiendo el aroma dulce que se hacia mas intenso cuando estaba muy cerca de la escuela, entonces supo que ella estaba alli.

Ladybug saltaba por los tejados a toda prisa para llegar a la escuela, ya tenia otro retraso y no quería empeorar su registro. Lanzo el yoyo a un edifico para saltar pero este termino enroscándose en un bastón que había atrapado al vuelo sin querer, y por lógica ambos objetos llegaron a sus manos.

-¿De donde...? - dio vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar atrás pero no había nadie, regreso su vista al bastón y luego a los alrededores buscándolo - ¿Chat Noir? - llamo con esperanza de que el apareciera - juraría que...

Al instante sintió un empujón en la espalda tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio cayendo adelante sobre el frio tejado. Se quejo por el dolor en su mejilla y mentón, intento levantarse pero un peso le sujetaba de la espalda, al instante se asusto pensando que seria un akuma hasta que sintió aquellas garras en sus muñecas.

-¿Chat...? - susurro

-Vaya, no sabia que era tan fácil - dijo divertido mientras reía, pero Ladybug estaba lejos de querer reír.

-¿Que haces? ¿Te parece divertido? - dijo con voz amenazante intentando mover las muñecas haciendo que el agarre se forzara aun más - ¡suéltame Chat! No es divertido.

-Esto no es un juego de dos Mi Lady, Aquí solo me divierto yo - el tono de su voz era tan profundo que no parresia ser el mismo, detallo a la chica debajo de él muy tensa y paso la mano por su espalda acomodando sus coletas en sus hombros.

-¡Suéltame! - grito intentando zafarse pero solo hacia que Chat aplicara mas precio en su espalda arrancándole un quejido - me lastimas

-Nada duele mas que la ignorancia en el amor - rio un poco - Sabes, he pensado en ser poeta - se acomodo ahora poniendo una rodilla en su espalda para empujarla y pegarla a la fría superficie - pero haría poemas solo para ti my Lady.

-¡¿Que te sucede?! - la actitud de su compañero ya comenzaba a asustarle porque el no era así, siempre fue un caballero.

-Tranquila Ladybug, solo venia a despedirme - dejo de aplicarle fuerza en la espalda y la volteo de un tirón - ¿Quieres hacer un trato?

-¿Q-que?

-Tu libertad a cambio de un beso - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, la había dejado atónita y eso provoco una sonrisa en Chat.

-¡Por supuesto que NO! y-yo nunca aria eso - frunció el seño desviando la mirada, algo que borro la sonrisa de Chat si ella no quería por las buenas entonces tendría que hacerlo por las malas, la sujeto suavemente de la barbilla para que le mirara, Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso lo iba a hacer aunque ella no quisiera? La sonrisa del felino delato sus intenciones, así que bajo el rostro lentamente para unir sus labios con su amada preza.

Un chillido se ahogo en la garganta de Ladybug cuando sintió los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se congelo de la sorpresa.

¿Que arias si Chat Noir te atrapa para robarte un beso?

Una punzada en su labio inferior hace que abra la boca en un quejido y al instante la lengua ajena se adentro en su cavidad bocal asiendo que se le subieran los colores hasta la cabeza. Chat por su parte disfrutaba el contacto que solo su mariquita podía provocarle, cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire, se separo de ella lentamente formando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, paso su pulgar por sus labios con cuidado de no dañarla y así romper el hilo.

-Te veo esta noche en la torre - le guiño un ojo y salto alejándose de allí. La mente de Marinette seguía en blanco mientras que su rostro era un total color carmín, se levanto robóticamente y sujeto su yoyo con manos temblorosas, después de recobrar la respiración, chillo frustrada cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¿Que es lo que acaba de hacer ese gato?! ¡Le voy a arrancar la cola! Y-y-y... y luego se lo pondré en la boca para que aprenda controlar su leng... - sus manos cubrieron su boca antes de soltar una tontería de palabras - ¿q-q-que te p-pasa Marinette? - palmeo sus mejillas obligándose a reaccionar, dio un suspiro y volvió a recobrar la compostura - ya es tarde, Alya me matara - uso su fiel arma para llegar a la escuela.

En un lugar cerca, chico de cabellera rubia estaba sentado en las bancas de los casilleros, tapando su rostro arrepentido mientras su kwami comía queso tranquilo.

-No se que me paso Plagg, no pude controlarme.

-¿Todo el día vas a estar lamentándote niño? ya paso, y no ay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo - dejo el pequeño trozo a medias y se acerco a su portador - siempre quisiste hacerlo y ¿ahora que te lamentas? es por eso que no entiendo a los humanos.

-Yo quería, pero no así - levanto el rostro lentamente con la mirada decaída - no se como verle la cara en la patrulla.

-Simple, cúbrete los ojos - Adrien bufo.

-Me refiero a enfrentarme a ella. ¿Que le diré? - el kwami estuvo apunto de hablar hasta que escuchan la voz de dos chicas entrando por la puerta.

-Tenemos un trabajo, un examen y montón de tarea en geografía - miro a la azabache esperando respuesta - y tu ni me haces caso Marinette, ¡Marinette!

-¿Que? - dijo apartando la vista de su casillero para prestarle atención, mientras que Alya se froto la cien.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-Ah... n-no - se encogió nerviosa por esa mirada asesina y Alya relajo los hombros.

-Mañana iré a tu casa para hacer el trabajo y alli te diré toda la terea ¿Te parece?

-Si gracias

-Bien. Te veo entonces - se despidió dejando sola a Marinette.

En otro lado de los casilleros Adrien salía sigilosamente para llegar a la puerta donde lo estaba esperando el gorila.

Al estar solo en su habitación pudo sacar a Plagg tranquilamente pero al abrir su mochila, el intenso olor a hierva lo deja mareado, busca en el interior sacando la pelota y Plagg se lo arrebata rápidamente.

-¿Y ese repentino cambio? - sonrió levantando una ceja al ver que su kwami había aceptado el juguete.

-Esta cosa me fascina, con el tiempo puede remplazar a mi querido Camembert - le sonrió a la pelota.

-Vaya, eso seria un milagro Plagg - rio y miro la hora de su celular, eran las cuatro de la tarde y la sesión de fotos comenzaría a las seis, así que se recostó su cama para descansar un poco.

Nada le dañaría un inocente sueño.

 _Ladybug se encontraba sentada en_ _el borde de la torre Eiffel,_ _sus pies se mecían en el vacío y sus manos se sujetaban firmemente_ _de la barandilla. Atrás,_ _Chat Noir estaba con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su espalda y abrazarle provocando un respingo del susto_ _en ella._

 _-Tranquila My Lady, solo soy yo - susurro en su oído, ella rio._

 _-Gatito travieso_

 _-Aun así te encanta - volteo su rostro para poder besarla, dando todo el amor que tenia solo para su mariquita, pero también había algo más: deseo._

 _-Chat... - gimió al sentir como deslizaba las manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho_ _y apretar levemente._

 _-Me encantas...- susurro haciéndola estremecer._

 _El beso tomo un aspecto mas salvaje, Ladybug enredo los dedos en el cabello rubio de Chat dándole completo acceso a su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas jugaban. El gato no desaprovecho su oportunidad así que deslizó una mano contorneando el cuerpo femenino_ _y el otro,_ _la sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera, algo que ella agradeció por sentirse débil ante esas caricias._

 _Chat encontró un cierre del traje en la parte del cuello, y lo bajo para poder degustar su piel blanquecina que pronto_ _tendría_ _marcas._

 _Mordió la parte trasera de su cuello_ _y continuo su camino hasta la mandíbula donde dejo otra marca violacea, beso su clavicula y pelisco sus pezones, ella echo la cabeza atrás para posarlo en el hombro de su gatito_.

 _-S-sigue... - suplico en un gemido queriendo más de aquella sensación. Chat bajo el cierre otro poco y vio que ella no tenia sujetador. Sonrío y_ _enterró las garras dentro, toco su pezón y lo masajeo provocando otro gemido._

- _Eres perfecta my Lady_ \- _dijo con voz ronca mientras movía las manos, luego las sacó y comenzó a acariciar por encima del traje, recorriendo su pequeña cintura con sus garras filosas hasta llegar a sus piernas, donde las separo_ _lentamente para torturarla, y paso los dedos por su centro_ _caliente._

- _Ah... Chat, m-más..._ \- _gimió y él mordió su oreja sacándole un suspiro_.

- _No tienes porque pedir my Lady._ \- _empezó a masajear su intimidad mientras su boca devoraba su cuello y una mano masajeaba sus pechos. Ladybug estaba apresada y no aria nada para liberarse de las garras de Chat Noir._

 _Una sensación comenzó a crearse en el vientre de la heroína cuando él aumento la velosidad de sus dedos, ella sujeto su muñeca diciendole que parara pero Chat continuo tocando su clítoris, que aun con el traje podia sentirlo palpitante de deseo, hundio los dedos dentro moviendolos rudamente, provocando que ella arqueara la espalda_ _y la sujeto del cuello para susurrarle al oido._

 _-Eres mia Mariquita - mordio su cuello con fuerza provocando que_ _el_ _traje moteado se humedecíera entre sus piernas por el organmo, mojando los guantes de Chat con aquella sustancia viscosa. Ladybug respiraba entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento, sujeto a Chat de las mejillas para atraerlo y darle un tierno beso en los labios._

 _-Adrien..._

- _¿Si my Lady?_

- _T-te amo._

Adrien despertó con el corazón a mil por hora, se sentó en la cama y toco su cabeza. ¿Que le sucedía?

-Adrien – dice Natalie tocando desde la puerta - es hora de la sesión.

-S-si Natalie. Solo dame unos minutos para ducharme, por favor - salto de la cama rápidamente para alistarse.

-Esta bien. El chofer te esta esperando - dicho eso se fue dejando al rubio correr por su habitación en busca de su kwami.

-¡Plagg! ¿Donde estas? Es hora de irnos - reviso los estantes y cajones, el kwami no aparecía así que suspiro cansado - cuando salga quiero que estés aquí o no te daré queso - recogió la toalla para darse una ducha y al tomar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta que tenia el guante negro, levanto una ceja y se vio en el espejo. Estaba transformado en Chat Noir.

Al instante deshizo su transformación y del anillo salió Plagg muy cansado así que Adrien lo tomo en sus manos - ¿Por que estaba transformado en Chat Noir? ¿Tu lo asiste?

-Ni de broma niño - bostezo somnoliento - necesito mi camembert.

-Plagg, ¡pudieron verme!, que pasa si Natalie hubiera entrado - dijo asustado mientras sacaba queso del escritorio - descubriría mi identidad.

-¿Tu no pediste la transformación?

-No. Solo recuerdo haberme dormido - se ruborizo un poco cuando recordó el indecoroso sueño de Ladybug - cuando desperté ya estaba así - Plagg se toco el mentón pensativo.

-Yo no puedo transformarte si tu no me lo pides. Debiste hablar dormido - dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la pelotita y comía queso.

-Claro que no. No recuerdo pedir transformación en mis sueños - se rasco la nuca desviando la mirada y vio el reloj - arreglaremos esto mas tarde. Tengo sesión.

Se adentro a la ducha para darse un baño de agua fría. Mientras que en otro lado una azabache se golpeaba la cabeza en el escritorio.

-¡No sé que hacer Tikki! E-es que me tomo desprevenida.

-No permitas que lo vuelva a hacer Marinette. Aunque me parece raro que Chat te besara así, el normalmente lo pide.

-¿Que pasa si se comporta así desde ahora? - cruzo los brazos y frunció los labios. Tikki quiso reír por su gesto pero solo movió la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara.

-No lo creo, él no es así.

-Es verdad, Chat puede hacer muchas cosas pero no es así - se toco la barbilla pensando y luego miro la computadora de reojo y empezó a teclear rápidamente, Tikki se acerco curiosa.

-¿Que estas buscando?

-Talvez ay un akuma controlando a Chat, y yo no lo sé. - entro al Ladyblog buscando algo nuevo pero solo decía del ataque en la escuela. Continuo viendo el ordenador y encontró una foto. Un pequeño grito de Marinette hace que Tikki suelte la galleta.

-Tikki... la foto, ¡Alya subió la foto! - se separo del computador cubriendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza, porque todos los seguidores verían la foto, Tikki se acerco a Marinette palmadita en el hombro.

-No es el fin del mundo Marinette, se que muchos verán la foto pero no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que antes ya habías besado a Chat por el hechizo, puede que todos piensen que esto fue obra de un akuma - sonrió tranquilizando a Marinette y le señalo la imagen - además Alya no escribió nada al respecto.

-¿Y si otros no piensan así?

-No te preocupes de lo que piensan los demás, no habrá polémica si alguien saca conclusiones, lo que importa ahora es averiguar lo que sucede con Chat Noir. - Marinette suspiro un poco aliviada pero aun no desaparecían los nervios.

-Tienes razón Tikki, debo ayudar a Chat para evitar que vuelva a hacer eso - bufo y se recargo sobre el escritorio.

-Deberían hablar - floto apagando la computadora para mirarle los ojos a Marinette y así le atendiera - puede que te diga porque lo iso.

-Mm... puede ser una buena idea pero no sé como decírselo. - rasco su cabeza - aun me siento incomoda por lo que iso.

-Explícale sobre eso, y dile que no lo haga, yo se que él entenderá y podrán aclarar las cosas - Marinette sonrió y rasco su cabecita.

-Siempre sabes que decir Tikki

Ese mismo día en la noche, Ladybug salía de la panadería para ir a la torre Eiffel, con determinación para enfrentar a su compañero, aunque sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas al recordar el fogoso beso que le dio.

Llego a la torre y busco a Chat por alrededor sin lograr verlo, suspiro cansada, seguramente aun no llego o no llegaría. Por si acaso se apoyo con los codos en la baranda a esperarlo, pasaron cinco minutos y no había rastro del héroe, el nunca llegaba tarde - Creo que no va a venir - bufo y decidió hacer la patrulla sola, cuando estuvo apunto de comenzar su recorrido escucha unos pasos apresurados, volteo y al instante fue azotada en el piso. El causante no era nada mas ni nada menos que Chat Noir, por un instante Marinette se paralizo cuando noto la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de ella sujetándola y sus pies estaban a cada lado, la misma posición de aquella mañana.

-¿C-chat? - dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Bichito - sonrió mirando atentamente a Ladybug con sus pupilas en una fina línea iguales a los ojos un gato, ella trato de apartarle sujetando sus manos ya que las garras se le clavaron en sus hombros, Chat movió la cola al igual que sus orejas, se acerco lentamente al cuello cubierto de la chica, Ladybug trato de apartarlo con sus brazos, provocando la risa de Chat - hueles bien bichito - dijo con voz ronca.

-R-reacciona Chat Noir - el hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiro el aroma. Ladybug cerro los ojos esperando una mordida, pero Chat restregó su cabeza en su cuello y ronroneo - ¿Minou?

-Mariquita... - volvió a ronronear mientras restregaba su cabeza. Ladybug lo miro extrañada sintiendo incertidumbre. Chat se aparto un poco para darle espacio.

-¿Que te sucede Chat?- el minino volvió a posicionarse en su regazo siguiendo con lo que hacia, Ladybug rio un poco colocando una mano en el cabello rubio y acariciarlo como buen gato.

-La... mariquita - balbuceo sonriendo como bobo - atrape la... mariquita - la peliazul levanto una ceja tratando de comprender.

-Es-ta bien... - desvió la mirada a la ciudad. El cielo estaba oscurecido y tenia que llegar temprano a casa pero no sabia si dejar a Chat en estado de euforia mientras hacia la patrulla - Gatito, ¿puedo dejarte un momento? Debo ir a... - le hablaba como a un niño pequeño pero no podía evitarlo, parresia un animalito perdido en busca de cariño. Chat Noir frunció el ceño y se coló al brazo de su Lady.

-No - la jalo contra si - No te vayas prrr-favor mariquita.

Ella bufo pidiendo paciencia por esa actitud tan infantil, aparto el brazo de Chat y le sonrió - ¿Quieres acompañarme gatito? - el héroe levanto las orejas y su cola se meció como si tuviera vida propia.

-Si... si, si - se levanto como resorte y salto al barandal en cuatro patas - ¿a donde vamos?

-Tu sígueme - le guiño un ojo como era usual en su juego y salto al vacío, su arma se enrosco en una parte de la estructura y llego de pies al suelo. Levanto la vista para ver a su compañero, pero en una de sus manos siente algo suave. Volteo y Chat estaba restregando su cabeza en su mano, ella volvió a reír y se agacho rascando el mentón del héroe - vamos gatito.

Ambos héroes estaban corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad, como si jugaran quien atrapa a quien. Ladybug trataba de ser mas rápida pero su compañero siempre estaba un paso adelante.

El recorrido acabo en la catedral del norte Dame, la Catarina llego a uno de sus balcones soltando un suspiro y frotando su frente - Estoy acabada - recorrió toda la ciudad porque Chat no podía hacerlo solo, se pego a ella como un chicle en un zapato.

Momento después llego el héroe jadeando - Mariquita... te he alcanzado - sacaba la lengua como un perrito, claramente mas agotado que ella pero aun así no paraba de sonreír - tengo hambre.

-Podemos ir por algo si quieres - dijo Ladybug restregando su cabello húmedo.

-No es necesario - movió su cabeza para que su mejilla tocara la mano de Ladybug - ya tengo a mi presa - mostro sus caninos y mordió su mano ocasionando una punzada de dolor en la Catarina y la apartara rápidamente.

-Gato malo - regaño frunciendo el ceño, pero Chat se enderezo opacándola con su altura.

-Mariquita - murmuro acercándose mas y mas, la chica retrocedió poco a poco mientras se ponía alerta ante cualquier movimiento brusco - tengo calor.

-Y... y-yo tengo que irme - paso por un costado pero el felino le sostuvo de la cintura y la levanto. El pánico entro en Ladybug y empezó a patalear - ¡Suéltame Chat!

-Serás mía mariquita - la jalo mas adentro y empujo contra la pared. La fémina miro horrorizada como los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad observandola con deseo. Chat la tomo de los hombros y la halo hacia el suelo; como ella estaba asustada, horrorizada y de más, no puso resistencia, volviendose completamente sumisa - espere mucho para esto - su mano toco la mejilla de Ladybug - no te asustes Mariquita.

-P-por favor... - se callo cuando él sostuvo su mentón y le dio un corto beso.

-No es algo que pueda controlar - su mano paso a su cuello y la empujo para recostarla en el piso. Chat se le encimo y llevo las manos al cascabel donde empezó a bajar lentamente.

Marinette ya sentía miedo puro, su corazón palpitaba asustado y sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lagrimas, quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero no la escucharían, además le costaba respirar. El felino se deshizo de la parte superior de su traje y se posiciono ensima de ella - No pongas esa cara - deslizo una mano en su mejilla pálida.

-Ayuda... - susurro con un hilo de voz provocando una carcajada al felino.

-Esto te va a gustar, aunque te asuste al principio pero se que te encantara Mariquita - sus manos tocaron suavemente su rostro y luego las deslizo por su cuello donde paso una mano atrás y comenzó a bajar el cierre. Marinette quedo pasmada ¿como sabia que tenia un cierre? se sobresalto al sentir su lengua en el cuello donde mordió dejando una marca.

Ella cerro los ojos empezando a perder el aire mientras temblaba su cuerpo, Chat percibió eso, así que decidió jugar un poco, bajo la mano y rozo el pecho de la chica, Marinette sollozo para su deguste, sonrió y beso sus labios, deslizo el traje descubriendo sus hombros se aparto un poco y empezó a rozar su nariz por alli dándole una mordía en la clavícula, luego paso la mano por su nuca y la levanto quedando ella arriba, junto sus labios en un beso apacionado y sujeto sus caderas obligandola a moverse. Ladybug no hacia nada para liberarse, se habia convertido completamente sumisa. Chat le mordio su labio y lo jalo provocándole dolor, se separo, luego ambos se miraron.

Ladybug tenia las mejillas húmedas, claramente temerosa, quería hacer algo para detenerlo, aun con la mente en corte circuito ideo un plan, así que cerro los ojos firmemente y le sostuvo del pecho para lograr empujarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia. El golpe de su cabeza resonó como eco por todo el lugar, Chat tomo su nuca gruñendo mientras maldecia.

Rápidamente Ladybug se levanto y salió como un rayo, en el camino arreglo su traje mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Cuando llego a su Alcoba deshizo la transformación. Tikki salió de los pendientes, con actitud alegre lista para preguntarle como le fue a su portadora, pero su alegría murió cuando la escucho sollozar, voló rápidamente y abraso su mejilla preocupada.

-¿Que paso Marinette?

-F-f-fue Chat - sujeto a Tikki en sus manos - el... me qui-quizo obligar a...

-Tranquila - limpio sus lagrimas dándole una sonrisa triste, hablar ahora no podría ser bueno para ella, recordó que la madre de Marinette siempre tenia una pequeña tetera con té de hiervas - espérame aquí un momento.

No tardo mucho pero llego a duras con una taza de té tibio, dejo la taza frente a Marinette para calmar sus nervios - Gracias t-tikki - le sonrió como podía y tomo la taza aspirando el vapor del té.

Después de un tiempo termino su té, luego Tikki le izo recostarse en la cama ayudándola a cubrirse con las sabanas. Ella dejo de llorar y ahora sonreía por la atención de su kwami, se recostó de lado y Tikki se poso en su mejilla mientras le acariciaba, como lo haría una madre - Descansa Marinette

Chat estaba recargado sobre la pared mientras soltaba quejidos frotando su nuca sintiendo el dolor punsante. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo un poco, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y miro a los lados sintiéndose completamente perdido; se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni siquiera Ladybug, así que deshizo su transformación dejando a Plagg libre - ¿Que susedio?

-El sol me esta hablando - Plagg levanto su bracito para tocar a esa mancha amarilla y se echo a reír.

-Plagg ¿te sientes bien? - le toco con un dedo y al instante Plagg le mordió.

-Queso... - Adrien separo su mano y frunció el ceño - sabes raro pero igual luces delicioso - antes de darle otro mordisco, Adrien le sujeto.

-Esta delirando otra vez.

-Galletita, galletita, rojita como manzanita - balbuceaba con la mirada perdida. Adrien rodo los ojos por escuchar sus palabras sin algún sentido.

-Vámonos Plagg - se levanto del suelo comenzando su recorrido hasta la mansión, mientras que en el camino Plagg murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a comprender, hasta que él dejo de hablar cuando miro un anuncio en la calle donde había la imagen de varios postres.

-Chispita de chocolate... ¿donde estará? - la voz le salía ronca y adormilada, se revolvió liberándose del agarre de Adrien.

-¡Plagg! - llamo pero este no presto atención y siguió volando a la deriva con el rubio persiguiéndolo por detrás. Una mariquita volaba por el jardín de flores de donde ellos estaban y Plagg se abalanza al bicho.

-¡Tikki! - abraso al insecto - estas mas pequeña ¿por que? - sujeto el insecto en sus patitas para mirarle y rio con ganas volteando a mirar a Adrien - me equivoque - apunto al insecto y lo dejo libre.

-¿Quien es Tikki?

-Mi galleta compañera que come mariquitas - Adrien rodo los ojos y escondió al kwami en su camisa sosteniéndolo bien para que no se escape.

-Vamos a casa amigo - dijo en un suspiro.

Tikki estaba en el balcón mirando la ciudad mientras pensaba en el problema de su portadora, aun no sabia que paso, pero cuando la vio llorar supo que era algo serio y además su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal y que empeoraría con el tiempo si no lo detenía.

 _Efecto al 30%_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bonjour mis queridos lectores, aqui Bird con las noticias al vuelo: primeramente quiero decir que** **la historia tendra de 9 a 12 capitulos aproximadamente. Segundo,** **quiero pedirles que dejen un rebiew para apoyar mi historia ya que** **siento que la arruinare por mi inexperiencia esctibiendo. Y tercero, cualquier critica o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **Como ya ven el efecto del Catnip ira subiendo grado en cada capitulo. xD Marinette logro salvarse de esta, pero ¿Que pasara mas adelante? ~chan... chan... chan...~*musica de suspenso***

 **Aun no ha atrapado la luz roja.**

 **¡Un abrazo mental y una despedida cordial! Hasta la** **proxima...**

 **Bye... bye... :)**


	3. ¡¿Que te susede!

**¡¿QUE TE SUSEDE?!**

El clima estaba cálido, toda la ciudad descansaba tranquila de los ataques; todos menos sierta chica azabache que se encontraba dumiendo en media clase mientras la maestra escribía en el pizarrón reacciones quimicas y su mejor amiga tomaba apuntes para dárselos cuando despertara. El chico rubio del asiento en frente miraba a la pizarra sin prestarle atención a lo que tenia escrito, su mente se encontraba en otro mundo, uno donde la chica mas importante para él no le dirigía mirada ni palabra alguna.

La ultima semana estuvo evitándole, una vez pregunto por que y ella solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo. La oportunidad de luchar contra un akuma aun no se ha presentado, pero esperaba ansiosamente ese momento para hablar con ella y exigir una explicación porque su ignorancia le dolía aun mas que antes.

Plagg se encontraba refunfuñando dentro de la mochila del chico, se quejaba por el pequeño espacio que había, a pesar de estar alli todos los días, en esta ocasión ya estaba hasta las orejas de no poder moverse, su amado queso se encontraba en el empaque que no podía abrir, y eso lo hacia sisear molesto, bufo y empujo el paquete de pura ira, ¡si tan solo tuviera la pelotita verde! que le ayudara a dormir y a calmarse.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas para ir a sus casas, pero antes de que alguno se levante la maestra hablo.

-Chicos, quiero recordarles que en unas semana es el baile escolar, el director dijo que será en el hotel Le Grand París - Chloe sonrió complacida al escuchar eso - y tendrán que llevar mascaras - algunos chocaron palmas y otros entraron en pánico como Chloe por no tener tiempo para conseguir el mejor vestido. Marinette sonrió y salió del salón restándole importancia, desde aquel incidente del Norte Dame, ya no podía emocionarse por salir a fiestas, prefería estar segura en casa. Alya tenia una ceja levantada esperando el discurso nervioso de Marinette pero ella solo sonreía tranquilamente y eso era extraño.

-Y...

-¿Que? - dijo confundida.

-No vas a empezar a buscar desesperadamente un vestido para impresionar a Adrien.

-Ah... eso - suspiro desviando la mirada - no tengo ganas de ir - dijo en voz baja, la morena detuvo el paso bajo la mirada extrañada de Marinette, de pronto la tomo bruscamente de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Donde esta Marinette? ¿que le has hecho a mi amiga?

-N-nada A-Alya tra-tranquila - ella se detuvo un momento.

-¿Donde esta la chica que soñaba con el baile perfecto junto a su amor platónico? - Marinette se retorció logrando liberarse volviendo a respirar tranquila, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-Solo dije que no me siento bien.

-Pero Marinette, siempre hablaste del baile al final de año con muchas ansias y que querías invitar a Adrien para ser la pareja perfecta - ella bajo la cabeza triste apretando los labios y aunque no quisiera decirlo, tenia que aceptar la realidad.

-Me di cuenta que solo soñaba, Adrien nunca me vera más que una amiga - Alya entonces comprende a su amiga, ella nunca pudo hacer mucho avance con el chico. Se obligo a bajarle a sus regaños y sonreírle pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

-Claro que no, algún día Adrien te vera como la chica asombrosa que eres, solo que... por ahora esta perdido, eso es todo - Marinette le sonrió a medias y volvió a estar seria con la mirada triste, esa expresión no paso de alto para Alya ya que era poco usual -¿te sientes bien Marinette? Últimamente has estado triste y mas perdida de lo normal - la azabache se mordió el labio conteniendo las palabras, tenia ganas de contárselo para poder pedirle un consejo, pero hablar de Chat Noir no era una buena idea y menos para la chica del Ladyblog.

-No es nada - Alya entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente haciendo que Marinette se tensara.

-Si te sucede algo - afirmo con la mirada evaluativa - te conozco lo bastante como para que puedas mentirme.

-Solo es un pequeño problema que me costo solucionar - dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa, la morena levanto una ceja y suspiro dejándolo pasar.

-Bien... supongo que debo creerte.

Marinette agradeció internamente que pudiera comprenderla, porque hablar de su "pequeño problema" no era fácil para ella. Tikki le había ayudado un poco con sus consejos pero aun no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su compañero.

-Gracias - dijo con voz suspirante. Alya asintió sonriendo y cambio el tema de conversación rápidamente.

Cuando la peliazul llego a la panadería, saludo a sus padres con un beso y subió a encerrarse a su habitación para poder pensar y arreglar su cabeza echa un desastre, se echo sobre el diván y Tikki salió de su bolso, notando que ella tenia la mirada perdida.

-No puedes estar así por siempre Marinette.

-Si puedo

-Claro que no, debes hablar con él, porque evitándolo no lograras nada. - Marinette gruño tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Ya no soporto esto. - lloriqueo siendo las palabras inentendibles por la almohada, después de unos minutos se calmo y por momentos Tikki pensó que ya había encontrado una solución, pero su idea se esfumo cuando ella destapo su rostro con la expresión decaída y ojos que mostraban resignación. El celular sonó llamando la atención de ambas, Marinette lo tomo para revisarlo y mientras mas leía su rostro cambiaba de triste a pánico - ¿p-por que justo ahora? - dijo con voz chillona.

Tikki estaba apunto de preguntar pero el sonido estremecedor proveniente de la ciudad la dejo muda, ya entendía el miedo de su portadora. - No te asustes Marinette, talvez ahora puedas solucionarlo de una vez por todas - ella se levanto del diván mirando a un lado pensando si hablar con el seria la mejor solucion. Tikki le toco la mejilla y le sonrió - eres fuerte y astuta, que nunca se te olvide - Marinette la acuno en sus manos dándole un abrazo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es hora de Ladybug, Tikki transfórmame.

Adrien estaba mirando atentamente la ciudad desde la ventana, sonriendo con la idea de arreglar las cosas con su Lady. El gruñido de Plagg llama su atención y voltea a verlo, el kwami estaba con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido mirando la ventana - ¿Nunca pueden vivir en paz? Porque a cada instante aparecen akumas - rodo los ojos - humanos, son imposibles.

-Vamos Plagg, estuviste toda la mañana de mal humor - el kwami floto alejándose de él, Adrien regreso su vista a la ciudad cuando noto una figura roja desplazarse por los edificios, sonrió para si mismo con idea de ir ayudarla. Iba a invocar su transformación pero escucha sus cosas ser lanzadas y mira unos libros en el piso; dirige su vista hacia el escritorio encontrando al causante, frunce el ceño molesto y toma al kwami de la cola sacándolo de los cajones, pero al instante este sisea como un perro rabioso mostrando sus colmillos, haciendo que Adrien le suelte inmediatamente - ¿Plagg...?

-¿Donde esta? - pregunto molesto para confusión del rubio.

-¿Que cosa?

-La pelota niño ¿donde esta? - levito hasta mirarlo frente a frente y Adrien ladea la cabeza aun confundido.

-No lo sé - el kwami vuelve a gruñir preso del enojo.

-Y bien... ¿Que esperas para transformarte? Mientras mas rápido acabes con el akuma mas pronto encontrare mi pelota - Adrien no dijo nada, pero se le hacia raro ver a Plagg tan molesto por no encontrar la simple pelota, lo dejo pasar restándole importancia.

-Plagg Transfórmame.

El akumatisado causaba destrozos en toda la ciudad, usando tierra como tormentas de arena que arrasaba todo a su paso, llevándose camiones asiéndolos chocar contra edificios y casas, Ladybug se encontraba en el lugar y cuando el akumatisado se percato se la heroína le lanzo un gran autobús, pero ella pudo usar el yoyo para detenerlo. Chat Noir apareció en la escena cayendo ágilmente desde el tejado hacia el autobús, le sonrió ampliamente al akuma mirándolo fijamente como si se burlara de él, cosa que molesto al villano, una mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir, denme sus miraculous - dijo extendiendo la mano, Ladybug dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, para enfrentarse.

-¡Nunca! Antes tendrás que arrebatármelo - el hombre tenso la mandíbula apretando el agarre del bastón de madera, estaba a punto de lanzarles un ataque pero la tenue risa del héroe lo detiene.

-¿Cuantas veces he escuchado lo mismo? ¿cien veces? Ya perdí la cuenta – extendió su bastón y se apoyo perezosamente en el – bien sabemos que terminaras perdiendo Hawk Moth y tu lo sabes, pero aun insistes con lo mismo, mandando villanos – se miro las garras mostrando indiferencia - ¿Por qué no vienes tu mismo por los miraculous? Y así terminamos con esto definitivamente – nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, pero estaba de sobra decir que Hawk Moth rabiaba desde su guarida secreta, Chat Noir sonrió para si mismo por lograr enfadar mas al akuma, sin pensar en el ceño fruncido que tenia Ladybug, entonces de un tirón de la cola, el héroe cayo desde el autobús hacia abajo chocándose con el piso, iba a reclamar pero es intimidado por su compañera y el aura negra que tenia en sus espaldas.

-¿PERO QUE TE SUSEDE? Acaso enloqueciste, ¡Chat esto es serio! si haces enojar al villano el destrosara más la ciudad y…

-Tu puedes repararlo – interrumpió – con tus poderes, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Claro que debo preocuparme, ay civiles y niños aquí – decía muy molesta pero en sus ojos había preocupación, Chat rodo los ojos.

-No pasara nada, ya veras – se levanto del suelo pero una potente tormenta de arena choca contra ambos héroes, elevándolos hacia el cielo y dejándolos caer en picada, los dos gimieron de dolor cuando cayeron. Ladybug estaba sobre la una carpa de una tienda y Chat Noir sobre la superficie de un auto. Ladybug levanto la vista aun con su adolorido cuerpo para fijarse en su compañero, pero en menos de un minuto él estaba de pie con una mirada asesina fija hacia donde debería estar el villano, eso extraño a la Catarina porque normalmente el no reaccionaba tan agresivamente. Se escucho como siseaba cual gato y se abalanzo sobre los edificios corriendo a toda velocidad usando el bastón de apoyo, Ladybug se apresuro a seguirlo desde una distancia prudente.

-Chat, espera… - este no izo caso alguno y continuo corriendo, llegaron al puente del Sena y alli Chat se detubo comenzó a mirar todo el lugar que estaba muy polvoriento, camino un tanto y se detuvo en una avenida completamente limpia, Ladybug estaba arriba de la azotea espiándolo y cuando este comenzó a correr en cuatro patas por la avenida limpia, ella lo siguio pensando que lo mas lógico era seguir los destrozos, pero sabia que el tenia en cuenta su presencia y quería guiarla hasta el akuma.

Llegaron a la estación de TV y Chat se detuvo frente a la puerta y luego miro directamente a Ladybug dándole una señal para que bajara, ella lo iso sin dejar guardia.

-Se que esta aquí

-No lo creo, todo el lugar esta limpio.

-Solo el exterior – dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y luego corrió derrumbando la puerta en una parada, el interior parecía el desierto de Egipto repleto de arena en cada esquina – de nada – dijo serio sin dirigirle la mirada, Ladybug estaba sorprendida que Chat encontrara el lugar ignorando los destrozos de otras partes que fácilmente pudieron seguir. Entraron al edificio subiendo unos pisos arriba sigilosamente y notaron que la habitacion estaba completamente oscura, entonces sospecho que el akuma estaría alli. Invoco su poder para detenerlo cuanto antes, una hoja de papel color rojo cayo a sus manos, ella levanto una ceja.

– ¿Papel? – al instante se escucho el sonido metalico a todo su alrededor, las luces se encendieron mostrando que estaban dentro de una jaula.

-Atrapados como insectos, y… animales – dijo el akuma sonriendo, y luego levanto el bastón asiéndolo girar sobre su cabeza, provocando que toda la arena formara una pequeña tormenta alrededor de la jaula.

-¿Ese es tu plan? Atraparnos y tomar nuestros miraculous, esa idea esta muy gastada – sonrió de lado mostrando su dentadura perfecta – parece que a Hawk Moth se le agotan las ideas, que penoso – el akuma entrecerró los ojos y se preparo para golpearlos con la tormenta pero una mariposa interrumpe su acción y la voz de Hawk Moth se escucha en su cabeza.

-Quiero que consigas los miraculous ¡ahora! – dijo molesto apretando los puños.

-Tendrás tus miraculous.

-Si me fallas lo lamentaras – la mariposa desapareció, el villano detuvo la tormenta para acercarse a ambos héroes.

-Ladybug me entregaras tu miraculous ahora, o si no – una de las pantallas se encendió mostrando el estadio donde se llevaba acabo un partido de futbol – miles de personas serán enterradas vivas bajo tierra – ella abrió los ojos, el villano extendió su mano para recibir los pendientes, pero ella solo miraba asustada el televisor, entonces gruño levantando la mano y en el televisor se veía como mucha arena se levantaba encima del estadio hasta tapar el sol dejándo a todos asustados – dámelos.

-No lo creo – dijo Chat Noir sonriendo extrañamente, ambos lo miraron, Ladybug estaba completamente confundida y el villano muy molesto – sigo pensando que es un pésimo plan – el villano afilo la mirada y se acerco al héroe.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¡NO! – repuso Ladybug completamente horrorizada, llevo las manos a sus orejas y serró los ojos con resignación – yo te daré mi miraculous – el villano sonrió y regreso su vista al héroe que seguía sonriendo.

-Que frágil eres Bugaboo, pero yo no te dare nada – sujeto del cuello del traje al villano bruscamente pegándolo a la jaula y le hablo con voz seria y profunda – antes tu comprobaras la furia del gato – el akuma trato de liberarse del agarre pero Chat lo tenia bien sujeto mientras que Ladybug estaba pasmada sin saber que decir o hacer, mas preocupada estaba por los civiles del estadio, Chat invoco su poder y cuando el aura negra se acumulo en sus garras toco el piso haciendo que al instante se desvaneciera y comenzara a derrumbarse, cuando el suelo se quebrajo Chat empujo la jaula hacia el villano logrando capturarlo, este se quejo de dolor al ser aplastado por la jaula y entonces siente como le arrebatan el bastón. Chat le sonríe con superioridad – talvez lo logres la próxima Hask Moth, aunque eso seria casi imposible, eres tan patético – rompió en bastón con su rodilla logrando liberar al akuma. Ladybug se obligo a reaccionar capturando la mariposa, el akumatisado regreso a su estado normal y con él la tormenta desapareció, Ladybug purifico el akuma dejando libre a una mariposa blanca, luego arrojo la hoja de papel reparando todos los destrozos. Chat Noir sonrió complacido y se dirigió al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la estación de Tv, pero puede irse tranquilo ya logramos reparar todo.

-Reparar… - traro de recordar todo antes de ser poseído por el akuma, recordó que lo habían despedido del trabajo y por eso se había enfadado – lo siento mucho, yo… yo…

-No importa, ya todo acabo – le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – vuelva a casa – el hombre sonrió y se fue despidiéndose de ambos. Ladybug se acerco a su compañero con enojo dandole un golpe con el yoyo en la cabeza.

-¡Como se te ocurre retar a Hawk Moth?! Enloqueciste o es otro de tus absurdos juegos, sabias que él akuma pudo enterrar a un estadio repleto, Chat ya te dije que no me gusta cuando… - se calla cuando Chat se abalanza sobre ella cayendo encima.

-¿Te gusta dar sermones verdad Mariquita? – ella no dijo nada – que tal si usamos otra forma de comunicarnos – su rostro se deformo en una sonrisa provocando que todo el cuerpo de Ladybug se tensara de miedo, ya era la tercera vez que le caía encima y eso solo pasaba cuando quería someterla, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando el comenzó a acercarse, pero escucha como comienza a reírse a carcajadas, entonces abre los ojos sintiendo miedo y confusión – para ser heroína eres muy frágil – se pone de pie sin ayudar a la chica – a veces necesitas arriesgar cosas para solucionar los problemas, pero ese no es tu estilo, así que déjamelo a mi y tu solo deslumbrarme con tu belleza ¿de acuerdo? – le guiño un ojo – te veo esta noche en la patrulla, creo que Hawk Moth enviara un akuma después de lo que paso.

-O de lo que le dijiste – repuso ella molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cierto… ¡eres tan lista! – elogio juntando las manos sonriente como un niño y después salió corriendo cuando su anillo dio el segundo pitido.

-Gato tonto.

Al llegar a la mansión, Adrien tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas entro por la ventana y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, solo quería descansar un minuto antes de volver a sus actividades, Plagg salió del anillo y apenas miro al chico frunció el ceño.

-Que haces botado ahí, tienes que buscar mi pelota niño.

-Después Plagg, no me siento bien – rodo dándole la espalda. Plagg cruzo los brazos ¿acaso Adrien lo estaba ignorando? El igual se sentía cansado y no se quejaba, además lo único que pedía era su pequeña pelota, el queso ya no importaba porque extrañamente ese juguetito le otorgaba energía suficiente.

-Puedes descansar después, ahora la pelota – floto donde Adrien jalándole la camisa, el gruño y se levanto malhumorado, obviamente Plagg lo iba a molestar si no le daba su maldito juguete.

-Cuando lo encuentre me dejaras en paz.

-Ni pensare que existes

Marinette llego a la panadería, la transformación se desvaneció y dejo unas galletas para Tikki, después bajo a la panadería para ver si Alya había dejado los apuntes de química, afortunadamente tenia todos los apuntes, y ahora un poco contenta regreso a su habitación para hacer la tarea.

-Y… lograste hablar con Chat Noir?

-No

-¿Por qué? – Marinette se tapo la cara con ambas manos y chillo exasperada, no quería decirle a Tikki que Chat se había burlado de ella otra vez, y por eso ahora tenia cierto temor a acercarse porque se sentía incomoda – Marinette

-Ah.. se me olvido, lo hare esta noche en la patrulla.

-No lo olvides

En la noche ambos héroes terminaron el recorrido, las calles estaban tranquilas y eso era extraño ya que estaban seguros que Hawk Moth enviaría una mariposa para vengarse de ellos por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Los héroes estaban en el borde de la torre como de costumbre, Ladybug disfrutaba la vista, pues la tarea la había dejado agotada y ahora tenia ganas de darse un merecido baño y dormir, Chat pensaba lo mismo, excepto la parte de darse un baño y de llegar a su casa, él estaba recargado en el barandal con los brazos como almohada, sus ojos cerrados intentando descansar, por culpa de Plagg no había dormido en la tarde y ahora estaba acabado, sabia que su kwami era muy exigente pero ya era raro verlo enojarse por el juguete, y aun mas cuando se reusó a comer queso para poderlo transformar.

-Chat… - dijo Ladybug en voz baja.

-Mmm? – continuo recargado en sus brazos con ojos careados

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-En otra ocasión estaria bien Bichito – murmuro aun con ojos cerrados, ella se levanto y lo jalo del cuello.

-Ahora – demando dándole jalones, Chat Noir gruño y se obligo a ponerse de pie junto a ella, que ni siquiera podía mirarlo, porque su corazón latía a mil por hora lleno de ansiedad.

-¿Y bien…? – ella suspiro pegando los parpados, luego los abrio juntando fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la catedral? Cuando tu… ya sabes – el felino inclino la cabeza mirándola confundido.

-No, talvez te suene extraño pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada – dijo de lo mas natural restando importancia al asunto, Ladybug deformo su cara abriendo los ojos, en verdad no recordaba nada o evadía el tema.

-E-es imposible que no recuerdes

-En serio no recuerdo ¿Qué paso? – ella se mordió el labio, si antes se sentía incomoda para hablar del tema, ahora contárselo era una tortura y ella no era masoquista.

-Na-nada, olvídalo.

-Habla – ordeno en tono frio y serio igual que su padre provocando que Ladybug sierre los parpados y juntara las manos apretando los dedos fuertemente completamente arrepentida de lo dicho.

-Olvídalo

-¿Entonces por que fastidias? – dijo muy enojado ya que el sueño siempre tenia un efecto así, aunque en esta ocasión no era el sueño. Ladybug abrió lo ojos, ¿a caso el… la llamaba fastidiosa? Ella solo quería una explicación por el incidente, y además el era el fastidioso que siempre se prendía a ella con sus cursilerías. Su frente se arrugo y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, ya no iba a callarse, y le escupiría todo lo que debía decirle.

-¡¿Sabes por que te fastidio?! – lo empujo con una mano y le apunto con el dedo índice empujando su pecho – tu has echo algo malo, no, algo terrible. No sé porque demonios no recuerdas pero igual te lo contare. En la catedral tu te propasaste y mucho, quisiste… h-hacer esas cosas conmigo – el abrió los ojos sorprendido – estabas muy extraño, parecías perdido o anestesiado, por eso estuve acompañándote en la patrulla y cuando terminamos en la catedral me sujetaste y forzaste, pero logre salvarme. Durante días quise hablar contigo para que me des una explicacion, pero ahora me di cuenta que estabas lo bastante idiota como para recordar – lo sujeto del cuelo firmemente – tu no eres así ¿Qué te esta pasando Chat? Estas comenzando a asustarme – en los ojos reflejaba enojo pero también preocupación que exigian respuesta, pero ni el mismo sabia lo que sucedía, además lo que ella dijo "comenzando a asustarme" lo había impactado.

* _Es tu momento_ *

-No

* _Ella esta vulnerable, aprovecha eso._ *

-Por supuesto que no.

*En lo mas profundo de tu ser inploras estar con ella, y por eso estoy aqui para ayudarte. La mariquita esta alli _¡Atrapala!_ *

 **C** hat Noir se separo de ella sujetando su cabeza, sentía punzadas por todas partes que dolía a horrores, gemía de dolor revolviendo sus cabellos y eso preocupo a Ladybug, así que se acerco lentamente para poder ayudarlo, pero cuando estuvo apunto de tocarlo el la sujeta fuerte de la mano estrujando sus huesos mientras la miraba con una sonrisa amplia y ojos dilatados en una fina línea recta, sus garras crecieron y se encrustaban en su muñeca provocándole dolor, ella trato de liberaras pero Chat la jalo y la sostuvo del cuello para empujarla al piso quedando sentada. Ladybug se aquejo por el golpe en su espalda que le causo la barandilla de seguridad, pero siente un dolor en su muñeca mas intenso, mira que Chat aun la tenia sujeta sonriéndole ocasionando una corriente fría en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Dices que estuve apunto de hacerte algo terrible en la Catedral, pero te equivocas, aun no conoces lo terrible que puedo ser cuando mi presa escapa. ¿Creíste fue buena idea golpearme en la cabeza para escaparte? - ella no dijo nada – Sabes, eso aumento mis ganas por ti y que dijeras que te asusta, fue música para mis oídos – se acuclillo cerca de ella y le sujeto del mentón – estas tan vulnerable que podría ser fácil saciar mis instintos, aunque pensándo bien, ya no es divertido cuando te acobardas, te prefiero fuerte, así que – con el pulgar limpio una lagrima traisionera – mejor en otro momento – sonrió levantándose aun sujetando su muñeca, luego iso una reverencia dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano – te veo después Mariquita.

Efecto 38%

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Lo sé, ¡soy terrible! pero antes de que empiesen a lanzarme tomates, quiero aclarar que tube un ¡gran...! inconveniente y por eso no actualise.**

 **El maestro de algebra es mi Hawk Moth, y el resfriado bino a destruirme como un akuma. Lo siento, de veritas. Prometo que el proximo capitulo vendra mas pronto, y no es nesesario que dejen review, los desepcione y no lo merezco X(**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Juego del gato y la mariquita

**_JUEGO DEL GATO Y LA MARIQUITA_**

Era domingo por la tarde, todos descansaban felices en sus casas ayudando a sus padres y conviviendo con sus familias. Todos excepto Gabriel agreste que como siempre se encontraba trabajando en su estudio mientras arriba su hijo hacia un desastre en su habitación arrojando libros y CD por todas partes, con intenciones de encontrar la endemoniada pelota verde de Plagg que no dejaba de insistir una y otra vez durante días. El busco pacientemente antes, pero la forma de pedir de su kwami era desesperante, así que decidió ponerle fin a sus lloriqueos y encontrar su juguete para callarlo. Busco por todas partes sin obtener resultados, así que decidió buscar entre los objetos menos usados y todo estaba siendo supervisado por Plagg que daba una critica a cada instante, eso hacia que Adrien enfureciera y buscara destrozando todo.

-Lo haces mal, tienes que buscar en los lugares mas pequeños.

-Tu eres pequeño, porque no entras y lo buscas - dijo enfadado dándole espacio para entrar por atrás del librero.

-No lo creo niño, ese lugar es muy estrecho para una pelota - Adrien golpeo su frente.

-¡¿Y por que me obligas a buscarla ahí?! - grito completamente enfurecido apretando puños.

-Quería comprobar si eras capaz - sonrió burlón, Adrien frunció el ceño queriendo amenazarle pero Plagg ya no tenia debilidad por el camembert.

-Lo dejamos así, buscare mas tarde - con un resoplido bajo a la planta baja de su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Se froto la frente intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza mientras maldecía tener un kwami tan pesado, pero el dolor no era totalmente su culpa, desde hace cinco días tenia punzadas a horrores; pensó que talvez seria por algún golpe que recibió en una batalla, pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de ser un golpe.

-¡Joven Adrien! - llamaron tocando la puerta.

-¿Que? - dijo malhumorado.

-Su padre pide hablar con usted.

-Dile que ya bajo, gracias - Natalie se fue arqueando una ceja por aquella actitud inusual de Adrien. En unos minutos el rubio se encontraba en la oficina de Gabriel agreste - ¿Sucede algo padre?

-Talvez - dijo serio - insisto saber el motivo de tus retrasos en la escuela - le mostro una hoja de papel donde tenia anotado el registro imperfecto de el - tu horario esta perfectamente organizado así que no veo el motivo de faltar a clases ¿puedes explicarme, hijo? - Adrien gruño a lo bajo cerrando los ojos.

-Ah... - no tenia palabras para inventar alguna excusa.

-Sabes que puedo sacarte de la escuela si no cumples con tus obligaciones, siempre fuiste muy responsable, pero las ultimas semanas llegaron registros de retraso en varias de tus clases, agregando una falta de asistencia en chino ¿puedes explicar eso? - nuevamente el chico no sabia que decir, no podía decirle que estaba enfrentando un akuma. Gabriel resoplo acomodándose las gafas - si aparece otro retraso, tendré que sacarte de la escuela.

-¡¿Que?! - dijo casi en un grito

-Yo te dejaba asistir si tu cumplías con todas tus actividades, ese fue el trato y si no cumples tu parte yo no cumpliré la mía - dijo serio sin importarle la cara asustada de Adrien.

-Solo fue esta semana - frunció el ceño un poco - siempre cumplí todo perfectamente y cuando tengo un error buscas la manera de sacarme de la escuela.

-Escucha Adrien...

-¡No! - interrumpió molesto - ¡escúchame tu! Siempre programas sesiones de fotos sin importar las clases de chino, así que no veo el problema de faltar un dia cuando la ciudad esta siento atacada o ¿Tu queridas salir cuando alguien esta destrozando la ciudad? Yo no - agrego molesto y se dio media vuelta saliendo del estudio, Gabriel tenia el ceño fruncido, en alguna ocasión estuviera feliz de que su hijo se mantuviera firme ante un problema, pero no en esta ocasión. Apretó el botón de llamado y le dijo a Natalie que viniera.

-¿Me llamo señor?

-Si, quiero que llames a la escuela en este momento - Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es por el joven Adrien?

-Sabes la situación Natalie, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Entiendo, pero con todo respeto señor, sacar a Adrien de la escuela no solucionara nada. El es muy joven para tener tantos deberes y puede estar estresado; además menciono que no pudo asistir a clases por culpa del ataque en la ciudad. Creo que debería ser mas comprensivo - Gabriel suspiro frotándose las cienes.

-Entonces comunícame con la empresa.

En su habitación Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado, tenia miedo de hacer enojar a su padre y que después el lo castigara. Plagg llego flotando y se posiciono sobre su cabeza.

-Bien hecho niño

-¿Por que?

-Por hablar con tu padre, admite que lo necesitabas - Adrien aparto al kwami de su cabeza y le miro con reproche.

-Tu no entiendes, mi padre es capaz de sacarme de la escuela si falto alguna de mis clases - en ese instante alguien toco la puerta y Adrien escondió rápidamente a Plagg y luego fue a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a su padre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? - dijo en su usual tono serio y Adrien lo pensó unos segundos, después lo dejo pasar.

 _En la panaderia..._

Marinette ayudaba a sus padres, estaba algo deprimida así que opto por cobrar en la caja, algunos que llegaban le sonreían y ella respondía con una sonrisa forzada. El motivo era su querido compañero que sufría de una extraña actitud, no sabia lo que sucedía pero estaba segura que ese no era Chat, había algo que lo impulsaba a actuar así. Suspiro recordando que tenia patrulla todos los sábados por la noche y sabia que Chat nunca faltaba una patrulla.

-Marinette - llamo su madre desde adentro, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿puedes ayudarme cariño?

-Si - entro y vio a su madre con una gran bandeja llena de magdalenas con azúcar esparcido encima.

-¿Podrias acomodarlas sobre el mostrador?

-Claro - sonrió y empezó acomodando las magdalenas, aun seguía pensando que hacer con Chat, una idea llego a su mente, se toco el mentón y luego negó con la cabeza - no,no,no ¿en que estoy pensando? - recogió una magdalena y se la llevo.

Cuando llego a su habitación dejo la magdalena en su escritorio y se sentó en frente observándola atenta, Tikki apareció y arqueo una ceja al ver a Marinette vigilando la magdalena como si fuera a moverse.

-¿Que haces Marinette?

-Tikki crees que estaría bien si... - trago duro y aclaro la garganta - digo, ¿tu estarías de acuerdo si tratara de hablar con Chat sin importar la forma?

-Mmm... si piensas aclarar las cosas, tienes todo mi apoyo - sonrió y Marinette desvió la mirada.

-¿Aun si lo amarro? - sonrió nerviosa y Tikki abrió los ojos como platos no sabia que decir y Marinette continuo explicando - no le hare daño, solo es por seguridad. No puedo acercarme a él para hablar, siento que en cualquier momento va a atacarme.

-Am...

-Tienes razón es una mala idea - recargo su mentón en el escritorio cerrando los ojos, pues no sabia que hacer para solucionar eso y hablar no era opción, ya había salido mal antes.

-Si te sientes segura de esa forma no puedo oponerme - Marinette sonrió y fijo la vista con determinación

-Prepárate para el Lucky Charm gatito.

Por la noche Chat Noir corría por los tejados a una velocidad sorprendente, se sentía muy enojado después de esa charla con su padre, llego a la torre Eiffel y se recargo en la parte mas alta y suspiro mirando la ciudad, la vista era hermosa pero aun no sentia calma, solo tenia ganas de destrozar todo a su paso y liberar esa tención. Apretó los puños y dio un golpe a la biga, al instante algo cayo abajo, Chat se percato de eso y decidió inspeccionar, cuando bajo arqueo una ceja al notar una magdalena en el piso hasta que siente como una cuerda le rodea, después aparese ladybug frente a él, por un momento ambos se miran, hasta que Ladybug jala de la cuerda y por reflejo Chat se sostiene de la biga, con algo de esfuerzo saca el bastón de su espalda y lo agranda empujando a Ladybug, pero ella salta y cae sobre el bastón intentando elevar a Chat por el otro extremo; una técnica que había usado en la estación de TV con la titiritera. Chat nota eso y suelta el bastón haciendo que Ladybug caiga al vacío, por un momento sonríe pensando que la había vencido pero ella se sostiene de unas bigas mas abajo y jala fuertemente de la cuerda haciendo que Chat sea arrastrado al borde, el se sujeta de la bandilla con ayuda de sus pies, un jalón hace inclinarse y después otro lo hace caer, cierra los ojos preparándose para el impacto hasta que siente como tiran la cuerda, abrió los ojos cuando noto que estaba colgado de cabeza. Ladybug sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - sonrió burlonamente ganándose una mirada asesina de su compañero.

-Suéltame.

-Mmm... no - se acerco a Chat quedando frente a frente, el frunció el ceño y Ladybug entrecerró los ojos - ¿Estas bajo el control de un akuma? - el no dijo nada, entonces ella le arranco el cascabel.

-¡Oye! - regaño e intento moverse. Ladybug inspecciono el cascabel y después lo dejo a un lado.

-¿Por que estas actuando así?

-Eso no te importa.

-En realidad si - dijo seria y se sentó en frente cruzando las rodillas y apoyando los codos sobre este - ¿algún akuma te lanzo un rayo?

-Ahg...

-¿Fue Demoriniseurt? - dijo recordando al villano que hacia tener sentimientos negativos a las personas, Chat rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-Si quieres saberlo libérame - ella negó - entonces no diré nada.

-Bien, disfruta el viaje - sonrió y Chat quedo confundido por momentos, iba a preguntar pero ve como ella suelta la cuerda y el cae, grita del susto y cierra los ojos hasta que la cuerda se detiene bruscamente, abre un ojo lentamente y nota lo cerca que esta de tocar el suelo. La cuerda se retrae jalando a Chat Noir que llega nuevamente a la altura de Ladybug, el tensa los puños cuando ella se ríe - y... ¿me dirás o quieres otro viaje?

-No lo harías

-Pruébame - sonrió y el afilo la mirada, Ladybug suspiro e izo un mohín - no quiero traumarte gatito pero no me dejas opción - suelta nuevamente la cuerda dejándolo caer y ni bien llega al final lo retrae como si fuera un yoyo de juguete. Estuvieron unos minutos de esa forma, en los que Ladybug hacia de policía malo intentando interrogar a su compañero.

Chat sentia su estomago dar vueltas, gruño cuando ella repitió la pregunta y el negó con la cabeza, Ladybug lo dejo caer nuevamente y lo dejo colgado unos minutos. El minino sentia la sangre llegar a su cabeza, dirige su vista al suelo y nota que su bastón estaba a una corta distancia. Sonríe e intenta impulsarse, ya no quería seguir siendo usado de juguete -Ya casi - se balancea quedando un poco mas cerca - solo un poco mas - estaba tan cerca del piso que podía sujetar el bastón con los dientes, cuando ya estaba apunto de lograrlo la cuerda se retrae. Por primera vez maldice al ver la cara de Ladybug.

-¿Hablaras? - dice seria.

-¡Suéltame!

-No

-¡Maldición! ¡suéltame mal… - Ladybug suelta la cuerda y Chat cae nuevamente, pero ya cansado decide impulsarse con los pies sobre una biga logrando balancearse, aunque no lo suficiente para alcanzar el bastón. Cuando la cuerda se mueve para atrás, el choca con las bigas causándole dolor, gruñe sintiendo su enojo aumentar y se balancea hacia delante y logra tocar el bastón con la cabeza haciendo que se alejara de el -¡Tienes que estar bromeando! - le grita a algún ente supermagico que decide arruinarle la vida. Con mucho esfuerzo libera una de sus manos y usa el ultimo recurso de emergencia - ¡Cataclysm! - toca la cuerda y esta comienza a aflojarse.

Arriba Ladybug mira divertida como el gatito se mecía de un lado a otro, hasta que nota como cae al piso, ella se sobresalta y jala la cuerda pero ya no tenia a Chat prisionero, mira la cuerda de un color marrón que se va extendiendo. -Oh no... - jala la cuerda para comprobar su resistencia, y se tensa cuando ve uno de los diminutos hilos romperse.

-Oh si... - dijo una voz desde atrás, ella se paraliza un momento y cuando voltea nota a Chat sonriente desde la biga del frente - Hola mariquita - ella da unos pasos atrás.

-Chat, yo...

-¿Asustada? - ella siente sus rodillas aflojarse, agacha la cabeza un momento para tomar aire lentamente, luego se endereza mirándolo firmemente, no podía permitirse ser débil en ese momento.

-No - él ríe amargamente

-Así me gusta - da un salto acercándose a ella, pero Ladybug pasa por debajo de él cayendo por el centro de la torre, usa el yoyo para llegar al piso inferior pero al hacerlo otro hilo se rompe, ella le resta importancia y comienza a correr. Chat la vigila desde arriba con una sonrisa malévola, se apoya de cuatro patas y en sus ojos aparece una fina línea recta.

 _*~¿Listo para la cazetia?*_

-Completamente

*~ _No falles*_

-Esta vez No.

Extendió su bastón calculando la distancia que necesitaba para alcanzar a Ladybug, se encima en el y se deja caer logrando interceptarla, ella se detiene bruscamente mirando atenta cualquier movimiento de chat Noir.

-Siempre es tan fácil - sonrió recordando las veces que la había capturado, Ladybug saco el yoyo y comenzó a hacerlo girar.

-Quieto ahí Chat Noir - el minino se puso de cuatro patas mientras movía la cola.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-No...

-Vamos bugaboo - le sonrió de lado - te vas a divertir. Yo cuento la regresiva.

-Dije que no Chat - dijo seria

-1...

-¡Basta! Estas volviendo a actuar extraño.

-2...

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo parando la acción del yoyo - esto no es normal.

-2 y medio - dijo jugando un poco con ella. Ladybug dio unos cuantos pasos atrás sin bajar la guardia.

-¡no quiero jugar!

-¡3!

El minino comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que Ladybug, ambos tenían poca distancia, así que Ladybug intenta ayudarse con el yoyo encimándose por los tejados, Chat hace lo mismo y la persigue por encima de los techos, ambos corren muy rápido en un juego del gato y el ratón, aunque esto era juego del gato y la mariquita.

Chat olvida algo muy importante y eso era la transformación, después de usar su poder extrañamente el anillo comenzó con el primer pitido en ese instante, Chat Noir siseo molesto y por un instante descuido su atención en la chica, momento que aprovecho Ladybug para esconderse en un callejón. Ella jadeaba del cansancio hasta que escucha el pitido de sus pendientes.

-¿Qué? – dice cubriendo sus pendientes intentando retener el sonido. Le extrañaba que su transformación tenga que terminar ya que nunca uso su poder, así que supuso que era por lo que le hiso Chat a su yoyo. Fijo su vista en este y noto que una orilla comenzaba a volverse marrón y eso consumía su energía.

-No puedes esconderte bichito - dijo una voz desde arriba, Ladybug se arrincono en la pared sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por hora a tal punto que Chat podría escucharlo - se que estas aquí - canturreo asomándose al callejón, Ladybug retuvo el aire cuando noto su silueta - si sales seré un gato compasivo - otro pitido se escucha y chat sonríe - ya te tengo.

Ladybug salió de su escondite corriendo a toda velocidad, Chat la seguía pero ella decidió dar vuelta un edificio y esconderse en un contenedor de basura, no era su mejor opción pero eso no importa cuando quieres escapar, cuando vio pasar al héroe ella corrio en la dirección contraria, no llevo mucho tiempo cuando llego a la panadería, entro por la trampilla y corrio rápidamente a la ventana para ver si Chat la había seguido, suspiro aliviada cuando no lo vio por ningún rincón hasta que una luz roja la cubrió revelando a Marinette.

-Eso estuvo cerca - toco su pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitante.

-¿Marinette estas bien? - pregunto Tikki preocupada.

-Si, y puedo decir que me salve de esta - sonrió tomando a la Kwami en sus manos - no logre conseguir nada pero eso no impide intentarlo a la próxima.

-Deberías buscar otros métodos para solucionar esto, algo que... no sé sea mas eficiente, porque Chat Noir no te dirá nada.

-Lo sé, ya descarte la idea de que esta siendo controlado y eso significa que esta haciendo esto por cuenta propia; talvez algo le sucedió forma civil - Tikki asintió.

-Deberías estudiarlo.

-lo hice, recuerdo que la primera vez estaba muy interactivo - dijo eso con un escalofríos - la segunda estaba molesto y ahora esta enfadado ¿tu crees que su estado de animo cambie a cada instante?

-Talvez... - dijo en un bostezo, se sentia muy cansada y Marinette igual.

-Hablaremos mañana, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela para organizar las cosas del baile - cerro la trampilla y se recostó en la cama sin siquiera ponerse el piyama.

Chat se encontraba en la puerta de la panadería sonriendo, cuando la perdió de vista fue a buscar por las calles pero al ver la luz roja proveniente de la habitación supo que ella estaba alli. Su transformación acabo y Plagg cayo agotado en sus manos pero el rubio seguía sonriente - Así que Marinette ¿Quien lo diría Mariquita?


End file.
